


Prompt 3: Headache

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a headache from studying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3: Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Headache

“Kill me now... please... put me out of my misery..” Sam groaned, face down in his pillow.

Pausing at the other end of the room, Dean cast his brother a look. “Told you shouldn’t have been up studying so late...” the 20 year old grumbled, turning back to the news articles he was scanning.

Another groan and a pillow smacked Dean in the side of the head. He let out a long sigh, counting to ten in his head. Oh teenage temper tantrums. He couldn’t wait for Sam to grow out of them.

“Way to be mature, Sammy.” Dean muttered.

“I’m dying over here, Dean... my head feels like it’s splitting in two.” Sam whined, curling into a ball.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood, setting the paper aside. He sauntered his way over to Sam’s side, pillow in hand and dropped it onto of Sam’s messy bed head. A peridot eye peaked out and glared back. Ah yes, Bitchface #23 “I’m sick you jerk, and you have the nerve to torture me. I hate you.”

“you’ll live.”

Sam groaned and rolled over. He heard Dean huff a sigh and wander off. Good. He’d leave him to suffer now. …. That jerk!

The footsteps returned and something was set on the bedside table before Dean retreated once more. Sam waited for the rustle of the newspaper before he turned to look.

A glass of water and two aspirin were set out, well within reach of Sam. Blinking, he looked over to where his brother was reading the paper, ignoring him.

Ok... so maybe he wasn’t a jerk... he was still annoying though.


End file.
